Sonic The Hedgehog
Just Like Super Mario and lots of other games, Sonic The Hedgehog is subjected to many Urban Legends and Rumors. The Most Famous being "Sonic.EXE" and The "Tails Doll Curse". It is unknown if any of these are just Fact or Fiction, Either way they are still Redeemed as strange and mysterious. Sonic Lost World A rumor that Sonic Lost World has a secret ending spawned from a supposed quote from a Sega employee and people's disappointment in the story's end. After the employee implied it was a misquote and the most obvious methods for unlocking a new ending yielded nothing, the rumor died down, being replaced with the rumors of a direct sequel to the game. Sonic Generations Sonic Generations had persistent rumors of new DLC stages, which turned out not to be true (barring the downloadable Casino Night Zone pinball minigame). There were a few rumors about some bizarre secret levels in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. They do exist (kind of), but they were Dummied Out mid-development. Urban legends arose out of extant music and screenshots. The Android/iOS version of the game includes the most famous of these levels, Hidden Palace Zone, as a secret level; with a cheat code, you can also unlock the original incomplete version from the leaked beta as an Easter Egg. Sonic 3 & Knuckles Sonic and Knuckles is subjected to many rumors including: That you can play as Knuckles in Sonic 1, Ecco the Dolphin and Streets of Rage 2. This was a relatively common magazine hoax as people were experimenting with connectivity between games. Australian magazine SEGA Megazone even claimed you can play as Tails in Sonic 1 as well. These days, you can play as Knuckles (and Tails) in the Android/iOS exclusive 2013 Sonic 1 enhanced port. Sega did originally want to make Sonic & Knuckles connectable with Sonic 1, but they couldn't get the Knuckles sprite to work in game, because many sprites share Sonic's palette and would look weird should it be overwritten with Knuckles'. That you can unlock something cool if you play all the Blue Sphere levels with Sonic 1 connected. That "something" can be playing as Hyper Tails, Metal Sonic, or Robotnik. There are over 100 million Blue Spherelevels — assuming you're able to solve each one in two minutes, it would take roughly 400 years of solid play to finish them all. And nothing would happen anyway, as no data exists for these hidden characters being playable. It is also noted: That you can defeat the miniboss of Angel Island Act 1, who makes an early appearance in the level to set the whole place on fire; you can jump on it while it's present, causing it to flash with the "hitting a boss" noise, and it was presumed you can destroy it if you're fast enough. Doing so supposedly lets you play the rest of the level without the fire effects. It's not possible, and even if it were, that doesn't take care of the other robots flying around during that scene doing the same thing. In a similar shade to EGM's Sheng Long hoax, the official UK Sega Magazine one had a contest where they offered one milion pounds to whoever could unlock the secret character "Rankles the Otter" in the game. The whole thing was revealed as fake at the bottom of the very page where the contest was featured (alongside a real contest where you could win a Sega CDX by proving that you know how the ending cutscene of Sonic 3 and Knuckles goes by). Also, "Runkles"'s artwork was blatantly a green Knuckles with part of his head crudely cut off, no spikes on his gloves and the feet replaced with cheap-looking CGI spheres with spikes on them. Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2 These games gave us Chao, a breed-able Ridiculously Cute Critter (and the craze that followed). Some rumors immediately after release, such as getting Chaos Chao or Knuckles' Air Necklace, turned out to be true, so more rumors followed, including the presence of any number of "secret unlockable items." The most infamous of these is the Chao Cookie, a Rare Candy that greatly boosts your Chao's stats, and is only obtainable after collecting all of the emblems. There is also a rumor that collecting all the emblems allows you to buy the "White Market", which is like the Black Market but includes really rare Chao egg colors. "Dark Sonic" arose from glimpses of Shadow during the first game's promotion; people spun incredible stories about the character. Sega wouldn't reveal him outright until right before the game's release. Since the dawn of Sonic, but especially pre-Internet, a popular schoolyard rumor suggested that cheat codes can give Sonic a variety of firearms, from pistols to rocket launchers. The sheer persistence of these rumors (and requests to Sega) led to Shadow using them in his own game; unlike Sonic, it would be in-character for him. Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) In the demo for Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), a gem known as the "Rainbow Gem" is featured in the store but can't be purchased, teasing the idea it is in the final game and might give Sonic the ability to become Super Sonic. When the final game was released, multiple rumors sprouted that one has to beat the Hard Mode stages, finish every stage in a certain time, or finish every stage with a near-perfect or perfect score. As it turns out, Sega dummied it out so they could release the game early. Sonic Heroes In Sonic Heroes, it was rumored that you can play as Metal Sonic by achieving an A rank in every stage, as you can in Sonic Adventure DX. A further rumor suggests that rather than a simple re-skin, doing so will unlock a "Team Metal" who chases Team Sonic through difficult stages like in a time trial. The only unlockable mode in Sonic Heroes is a hard mode. Shadow The Hedgehog Despite common belief, the Japanese version of Shadow the Hedgehog does not contain Maria's original death scene or any red blood. It's just as censored as the English version. Category:Gaming Urban Legends